Great Hammerhead
The massive and well-known great hammerhead (Sphyrna mokarran) has the most distinctive hammer of its genus. It is particularly wide and virtually straight along the front edge, with just a small notch in the centre. The eyes are at either end of the hammer and the mouth is positioned on the underside in line with the trail edge of the hammer. The first dorsal fin is particularly tall, sickle-shaped and has a pointed tip. The second dorsal fin is also tall with a concave rear edge. The body is dark grey above fading to light grey below. The teeth are triangular and strongly serrated. Juveniles are similar but have a more curved hammer. Roles * It played One of the Vultures in King of Sea Creatures and Walrus and the King Gallery Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4679.jpg 476956791-56a5f6ec5f9b58b7d0df4f7c.jpg IMG 8997.JPG Stanley Hammerhead.png IMG 9957.PNG anchor hammerhead.jpg IMG sylvester shark.jpeg Stanley ocean animals01.png 156573.jpg IMG 1631.jpg Beast_Boy_as_Hammerhead_Shark.png Star_meets_Great_Hammerhead.png|Star Vs. the Forces Of Evil (2015) Hugo the Hammerhead Shark.jpeg MSB Hammerhead.png bronson-the-reef-2-high-tide-61.5.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-8033.jpg Picture4.png P9930285.JPG P.O.L.I.W.H.I.R.L..jpeg Hammerhead Shark IC.jpg Columbus Zoo Shark.png Toledo Zoo Hamerhead Shark.png SML Hammerhead.png Hammerhead Shark IC.jpg Beast Boy as a Hammerhead Shark.png Safari Island Hammerhead Shark.png nationalgeographic coloringbook hammerheads.gif IMG_9615.jpg|The Dolphin: Story of a Dreamer (2009) IMG_0164fsdgvx.JPG Sammy_2_escape_from_paradise_2012_3755.jpg MMHM Hammerhead.png Rileys Adventures Great Hammerhead.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Great Hammerhead.jpg Wild Republic Hammerhead.png Books DSC_4881.jpg DSC_4920fg.jpg IMG 0052fdxgvc.JPG IMG 2864.JPG IMG_9696.JPG IMG 0225.JPG IMG 1695.JPG BCFEB90F-400D-4B7B-9A81-F0018C17DA7B.jpeg 337A432A-C861-41D0-B4CC-7D799E399275.jpeg F6F4E607-4204-4CA0-91DB-4404DFAFC3FA.jpeg 7EB2DFC6-9A9D-4227-9BD0-C55D57FB7062.jpeg F68B392D-C125-473B-9302-69E244C707B9.jpeg F435EE50-66DA-4A87-9E19-4334886F2729.jpeg 9A41D3A0-535B-4127-9DDD-C77B134190F6.jpeg A7F5EBE5-428A-497A-BB9A-AA61CA312776.jpeg 811F87F1-7F1A-4319-B970-B68F689BCC0C.jpeg 1C88FCCC-C8C2-4A2D-BC31-9CC8C0E44018.jpeg 0CC95582-C039-43BC-8854-0F980D7D528C.jpeg 8FBD1F42-8A40-4404-992B-44ED2912B0A7.jpeg 2B39246F-94B0-4D2D-B9AB-2B5081249306.jpeg A5F8C52D-F0A4-4107-9DD1-EB0A6E362D3C.jpeg DEE35236-046A-4A37-A634-BD47A5D68C28.jpeg 6935C9A7-C4C7-4A37-B6AA-CFE56ACEC2F7.jpeg See Also * Scalloped Hammerhead * Smooth Hammerhead * Smalleye Hammerhead * Winghead Hammerhead Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Sharks Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Nemo Franchise Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl Animals Category:Splash and Bubbles Animals Category:Zig and Sharko Animals Category:Shark and Other Sea Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Ocean Life Dictionary Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Sharks and Predators of the Deep Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Killer Creatures Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:ATLAS Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:Sharks and Underwater Monsters Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Shark Tale Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Dangerous animals Category:Ground sharks Category:Grand Theft Auto Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Moana Animals Category:Assassin's Creed Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Incredible Sea Creatures Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Undersea Creatures Animals Category:The ocean hunter animals Category:Impossible Creatures Animals Category:Hungry shark heroes animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Sea Creatures (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:The Dolphin: Story of a Dreamer Animals Category:Reef Life A Guide to Tropical Marine Life Animals Category:A diver's guide to Reef Life Animals Category:Fish & Shellfish and Other Aquatic Creatures Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Bizarre Beasts Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals